


118 Date Night

by Ncis4ever



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, pre-Buddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncis4ever/pseuds/Ncis4ever
Summary: The crew go on a big group date. Bobby and Athena are super sweet all night long.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	118 Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> *Set before Bobby and Athena are engaged*
> 
> *Also pre-Buddie because they’re oblivious.*
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the story!

“Okay crew. I’ll meet you guys at Athena’s place at 7:00 don’t be late. Reservations are at 8:30.” Bobby says as he walks to his truck. 

“You guys don’t think it’s a little weird that we’re all going out on a group date?” Chim asks.

“Yeah why are me and Eddie even going? We don’t have dates.”, Buck says. “We’re gonna be like 7th wheels.”

“Well, there’s two of you... so 8 wheels.” Chim replies.

“You guys would have dates if you’d get your heads out of your asses.”, Hen says rolling her eyes. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Eddie’s brows furrow.

“You guys spend all your time off work with each other.”, Hen exasperated at their cluelessness. “You guys are practically dating.” 

“Pfft no we’re not.”

“So Buck, you’re telling me that you don’t spend all your free time with Eddie and Christopher.” 

*silence*

“That’s what I thought.”

Hen and Chim walk to their respective cars leaving Eddie and Buck to stare at each other.

* * *

7 PM rolls around and the couples show up at Athena’s door. 

“Damn girl you look hot!”, Hen compliments Athena. She’s wearing a red dress that perfectly hugs her curves. The v of the dress showing a tasteful amount of cleavage. 

“You look amazing in that dress Athena.”, Maddie says. “Thanks for inviting us to this group date.” 

“Awe thanks girls, you all look amazing too. I thought it’d be fun since we all have significant others now.” 

Buck and Eddie make noises of disagreement before stopping at the look Athena shoots them. 

“Yes I meant all of us.” She says shaking her head. 

Awkwardly clearing his throat, Buck asks “Where’s Bobby? He told us not to be late and then he’s the one that ends up being late.” 

A knock at the door catches their attention. “That’s probably him.”, Athena says opening the door. 

“Sorry I’m late, my love. I wanted to stop and get you some flowers.”, Bobby says before realizing what his beautiful girlfriend was wearing. “You look gorgeous.”

“You’re not looking so bad yourself, handsome.”

Not realizing his team could see them, Bobby pulls Athena flush against him before giving her a kiss. He immediately deepens it by sweeping his tongue into her mouth. Athena allows herself to get loss in the kiss and the feeling of him pressed deliciously against her. She lets out a soft moan as his hand squeezes her butt. 

The sound of wolf whistles by Buck and Chim break them apart. “Wow Cap didn’t know you had that in you.” 

Bobby, embarrassed replies “Sorry didn’t realize you guys were there.” 

“Of course not. You were too busy admiring your gorgeous girlfriend.” Karen says. “Hen why don’t you greet me like that?”

“Yeah Chim! You’ve never done that to me either.” Maddie joins in. “And Bobby got her flowers too.” 

“Way to make us look bad Cap.” Both Hen and Chimney say before their wife and girlfriend tell them to shut up. 

“Okay okay let’s go to dinner before any fights start.” Athena grabs her purse and leads the group out the house.

* * *

They arrive at Boxwood Restaurant at 8:15 and wait to be seated. 

“Bobby how’d you score a reservation at Gordon Ramsay’s restaurant?” Karen asks.

“We had a call to Gordon’s other restaurant. A disgruntled chef he just fired decided to set the kitchen on fire. We were able to stop it before the entire building burned down. Gordon called me later and offered us a complimentary dinner for helping him.” 

“That’s awesome! We get to eat amazing food for free!” Buck says. 

“Oh so now you’re happy to be here?” Bobby teases Buck. 

“Baby can you hold my purse. I’m going to use the restroom before we get seated.” Athena gives Bobby a quick peck on the lips. 

“You two are so cute! You’re constantly touching and kissing each other.” Looking at the others, Maddie asks, “How did you guys not know they were dating?”

“It’s not like they were making out when we were on a call together.”, Chimney responds 

Bobby flushes at the memory of Athena pushing him up against the fire engine before crushing her lips to his. 

“Or did they…” Hen says looking at Bobby’s face. 

Clearing his throat, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. We have never done that on call.”

“Done what on call?”, Athena asks as she makes her way back to Bobby’s side.

“Bobby told us you guys made out when we were on a call together.”, Hen replies. 

“Robert Wade Nash why would you tell your team that??” 

“I knew it!” 

“Babe.” He sighs “I said nothing, but you just confirmed it.” 

“Wow you guys made out on scene and we never caught you?”

“It was one time! It was the day after our first night together. I was still on a high and he just looks so hot in his uniform I couldn’t help it.” 

Bobby’s face turns red again at his girlfriend’s compliment in front of his team. 

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you” Athena turns to Bobby, giving him another kiss. Bobby looks down giving her a soft smile. “It’s okay love.” 

Karen and Maddie are smiling at the scene in front of them commenting on how cute the couple is. 

Chimney turns to Hen and whispers, “How come our ladies are paying more attention to Athena and Bobby than they are to us?” 

“We gotta step up our game, Chim.”

* * *

The hostess shows them to their table. Bobby pulls out a seat for Athena giving her a peck on the cheek before sitting down himself. He scoots himself closer to her and places an arm around her waist. 

He looks up to see Karen and Maddie smiling at him while Hen and Chim are rolling their eyes. Deciding to ignore them he looks to Athena. “What are you thinking of getting, babe?” 

“I’m stuck between the Miso Bass and the Prime New York Steak.” 

“How about you get the bass and I’ll get the steak and we can share?”

“That sounds great.” Athena says, giving him a smile. 

The two start talking about their day ignoring the rest of the table. 

“I feel like we’re all crashing on their date.” Eddie says. The team watches Bobby and Athena in their own little bubble. Laughing and whispering into each other’s ears. 

“They’re so sweet though. They look so happy together.” Karen says. 

“Do you see the way Bobby looks at Athena? It’s like she’s the only other person in the room.”, Maddie adds. 

“I should’ve set them up a long time ago. They’re perfect for each other.” 

“I’m happy for pops. He deserves it after everything he’s been through.” Buck says smiling at the couple. “I hope I find their kind of love one day.”

As he says this Buck fails to notice the way Eddie is smiling at him eyes full of love. “Me too.”

Hen rolls her eyes at her two oblivious friends.

* * *

Dinner comes out and the six friends continue their conversation. Bobby and Athena are still in their own bubble. Every once and awhile Bobby will feed Athena a piece of steak and she’ll feed him a piece of fish. 

“I never thought Cap and Athena would be one of those lovey dovey couples.”, Chim says. “They literally haven’t stopped talking to each other since we sat down and he’s had his arm around her the whole night.”

“I think it’s very cute. You should take note of your Captain, babe.” Maddie says, teasing Chimney. “You’ve never fed me before.” 

“Yeah Hen, you never share your food with me.”, Karen says looking at her wife. 

“Babe, you hate when I take stuff off your plate and you don’t like the meals I pick so why would I share with you?” 

“You’re right… It’s still cute though.”

* * *

“You guys think if we leave right now they’ll notice?”, Chim whispers. 

The team looks over to see Bobby feed Athena a chocolate strawberry before leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss. She quickly deepens it and the two proceed to make out.

“Not a chance. They’re too busy sucking each other’s faces to notice us leave.” 

“Ok lets go and let them enjoy the rest of their night.” 

“Anyone want ice cream?”, Maddie asks.

“Ooh count me in girl.”

“We should bring some home for Chris.” Buck says looking at Eddie

* * *

“Oh, where did the team go?”

“I don’t know. Don’t really care. Let’s go home. Now.” Bobby pulls Athena towards the exit. 

“What’s the rush babe?”, Athena teases. 

With a smirk he replies, “I haven’t had my desert yet.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
